


Výpadek

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Office, Sleepiness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak pozdě večer už byli všichni v kanceláři unavení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Výpadek

Za okny kanceláře už byla skoro tma, když si Morgan unaveně protřel oči a široce zazíval. Na okamžik odložil tužku, rozhodnutý dát si pětiminutovou pauzu předtím, než se opět vrátí k papírování, protože věděl, že když si po tolika hodinách dokonale nudné a jednotvárné práce na chvilku neoddychne, usne přímo na místě a to by nejspíš bolelo, protože jakkoli úžasnými agenty byli Emily s Reidem (ostatní kolegové byli ve svých vlastních kancelářích, takže mimo dosah, kromě Penelopy, která s úderem páté vypnula všechny svoje počítače a bez ohlédnutí zmizela), nějak pochyboval, že by se jim podařilo vyskočit od stolu, doběhnout k němu a zachytit ho, než se praští hlavou o stůl. 

A to by určitě nerad. 

Sakra. Jak měl asi vydržet vzhůru a soustředěný, když na těch papírech dělal od osmi od rána, už celých dvanáct hodin? 

Ještěže jim FBI proplácela přesčasy. I když to nebyla žádná extra sazba. 

„Kolik toho ještě je?“ zabrblal, ale nebylo to určené nikomu konkrétnímu, protože si na to snadno mohl odpovědět sám. Stačilo jen stočit pohled na zdánlivě nekonečnou hromadu spisů, které měl položené na stole. 

To bude ještě na dlouho, tím si byl jistý. 

Emily zvedla hlavu od svých dokumentů a podívala se na něj, stejně unavená jako on, oči zarudlé, jak si v noci užila jen několik hodin spánku a celý den musela koukat do papírů. Beze slova pokrčila rameny, moc unavená na to, aby mluvila, a Morgana napadlo, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se rozhodne svoji práci bojkotovat a jít si domů odpočinout. 

Samozřejmě by si to druhý den dokázala obhájit nějakou historkou o tom, jak se nedokázala soustředit a dělala chyby a to, že svoji snahu dodělat hlášení vzdala, bylo vlastně pro dobro úřadu, protože vedení ušetřila čtení spisů plných pravopisných chyb. Což možná nebylo až tak daleko od pravdy. 

Emily dlouze vydechla a už se vracela k psaní, když se podívala na Reida. Mírně se pousmála a pak na Morgana mrkla a pohodila hlavou směrem k mladíkovi. 

Morgan překvapeně povytáhl obočí a otočil se po Reidovi. 

Mladík seděl za svým stolem, tužku navolno v prstech. Hrudník se mu pravidelně zvedal a klesal a hlavu měl svěšenou, brada mu klesla na prsa a on pomalu, vyrovnaně oddychoval. Hnědé vlasy mu padaly do zavřených očí a na tváři měl drobný úsměv, jeden koutek zvednutý. 

Morgan se usmál. Reid vypadal tak roztomile, když usnul přímo uprostřed kanceláře, u svého stolu, během práce. 

„Hej, fešáku!“ oslovil ho pobaveně, ale v jeho hlase byla jemnost, protože věděl, že cokoli hrubšího než pořádná dávka jemnosti by mladíka vyděsila. A Reid si rozhodně zasloužil příjemnější probuzení než pořádný šok. 

Zasloužil si, aby ho probudilo pohlazení nebo polibek nebo něco podobného. 

Reid sebou trhnul a zvedl hlavu, oči napůl zalepené spánkem upřel na Morgana. Emily je mlčky sledovala, vděčná za trochu rozptýlení. 

„Mm-hmm?“ zamumlal Reid a párkrát zamrkal, aby se probral. Ne že by se mu to dařilo, pořád vypadal nesoustředěně a neuvěřitelně ospale. 

V podstatě pořád spal, jen s otevřenýma očima. 

Ta představa Morgana pobavila. 

„Reide,“ zkusil to znovu, pořád jemně. Reid se na něj konečně podíval. „Vykašli se na to, jeď domů a pořádně se vyspi,“ přikázal mu klidným hlasem. 

Na okamžik to vypadalo, že se snad Reid bude chtít hádat, ale pak se jeho napjatá ramena uvolnila a on pomalu přikývl. „Máš pravdu,“ uznal tiše a odhrnul si vlasy z čela. Vrátil svoji tužku zpátky do stojánku, zavřel složku, na které pracoval a pak pomalu vstal od stolu. „Půjdu se vyspat,“ zahuhlal. 

Morgan přikývl. 

„Díky, Morgane,“ dodal Reid tlumeně, když kolem něj procházel, moc tiše na to, aby ho slyšela i Emily, a najednou – Morganovi se rozšířily oči – se sklonil, políbil Morgana lehce na tvář a bez dalšího slova odešel směrem k výtahům. 

Morgan pár vteřin nehnutě hleděl kamsi do prázdna, než mu pohled sklouzl na Emily. „Vážně udělal, co si myslím, že –“

„Ano,“ přikývla Emily ohromeně. 

„Co mám dělat?“ 

Emily pokrčila rameny. „To záleží na tobě. Buď to necháš být, a budeš doufat, že je tak mimo, že si to zítra nebude pamatovat,“ ztlumila hlas, „nebo půjdeš za ním a pokusíš se zjistit, jestli to myslel vážně, nebo to byl jen chvilkový výpadek.“ 

Morgan na ni chvíli zíral, pak se široce zazubil a rozběhl se za Reidem. 


End file.
